1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition containing a fluorocarbon, which is liquid at an ambient temperature. More specifically, it relates to a makeup type cosmetic composition containing a fluorocarbon, which is liquid at an ambient temperature and has a boiling point of 200.degree. C. or less.
2. Description of the Related Art
When formulating ingredients for cosmetics, in particular, makeup cosmetic, the compositions thereof must exhibit proper safety and sufficient cosmetic effects. However, since conventional oily makeup cosmetic compositions contain as a main ingredient mineral oils or ester oils, the cosmetic compositions are disadvantageous in that an oily feeling is exhibited during or after the application, and in that the cosmetic finish after the application does not last for a long time.
To alleviate the above-mentioned disadvantages, a volatile oil has been recently used in the art. The cosmetic compositions containing volatile oils formulated therein have advantages in that the inherent sticky or viscous feeling of oil exhibited during or after the application are not shown, and that, since the oil component is volatilized from the skin, and therefore, does not remain on the skin, the affect on the cosmetic finish by, for example, sweat, tears, or sebum, is reduced. For this reason, hydrocarbons having a relatively low boiling point or cyclic or linear dimethylpolysiloxanes having a relatively low polymerization degree have been used as the volatile oil component.
However, since hydrocarbons having a low boiling point are likely to attack polymeric substances such as plastics, the quality of the cosmetic compositions contained in cosmetic vessels made of plastics is often denatured, prior to the use thereof by consumers. On the other hand, since the volatilization rate of cyclic or linear polysiloxanes having a relatively low polymerization degree is relatively slow, certain ingredients such as pigments enter into the grooves of the skin, and thus adverse affects on the desired cosmetic finish are caused by the movements of the skin (e.g., an eyelid) immediately after the application of the cosmetic compositions, or the cosmetic compositions after the application are transferred to other portions of the skin or to clothes or accessories.